In semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, wafers are tested during manufacturing and prior to shipment to ensure proper operation. Wafer testing is a testing technique where a temporary electrical connection is established between automatic test equipment (ATE) and dies formed on the wafer to demonstrate proper performance of the ICs.
Along with complexity improvement of circuit designs, rapid development of semiconductor fabrication processes, and demand for circuit performance, ICs have been developed with a three-dimensional (3D) structure to increase circuit performance. New and different test equipment is needed for these 3D structures.